1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a high gate coupling ratio (GCR) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flash memory is a non-volatile memory, which can preserve data within the memory even when an external power supply is off. Recently, because the flash memories are re-writable and re-erasable, they has been widely applied in the fabrication of electrical products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, video players, personal digital assistants (PDA) or systems on a chip (SOC).
With the trend of miniaturization of the electronic products, the smaller size of the flash memory cell 10 reduces the gate coupling ratio (GCR). Consequently, how to improve the GCR to improve the performances of the flash memory cell is still an important issue in the field